Cut
by Scarlet Kissed Vertigo
Summary: Damon Salvatore was the bad ass vampire I DID NOT want to get involved with. But the more I learned about myself, my home and the people I loved I just couldn't stay away. Damon/OC.
1. Confusing

**If you do not like OCs then leave now. If you do not like the thought of another witch in mystic falls then leave now.**

**Cut  
><strong>.. 1 ..

**Confusing**

_His fingers glided across her bare skin, strands of long blonde hair tickling the back of his hands as they brushed down her spine. Her breaths came in short pants as she tried to process rational thoughts. He was a vampire.** She loved him**. That was all that mattered. His kisses were perfect, hungry but not for her blood. No, he was craving** her**. He wanted to take her innocence right there and then. The bed sheets were waiting to be creased anyway. Her touch sent pulses of electricity through his veins as she pushed his dark hair back from his eyes._

The same girl sat bolt upright in bed, sweating and shaking, her frightened blue gaze darting frantically round her room. _A vampire_. Her heart hammered in her chest, drumming against her rib cage._ 'Don't be stupid'_. Her brain scorned her. She took a steadying breath only to inhale sharply again when the sound of her cell ringing made her jump.

"I'm such an idiot." She chided herself under her breath, reaching for the still buzzing phone. Glancing at the I.D, she suppressed the urge to groan. "Good morning, Caroline." She forced a smile into her voice, pushing the covers back and swinging her legs over the side of the four poster.

"Ryora, where are you?" She was greeted with a brisk tone, followed by an exaggerated sigh. "You're late, you were supposed to be here by now! You know, helping me pick out my outfit." Stumbling towards her wardrobe she began frantically pulling out the closest pair of jeans and shirt.

"I'm sorry, Cara, I slept in. My alarm didn't go off and- I'm sorry!" She repeated hauling a draw open and taking two random non-matching socks. Caroline's voice was joined by two others, her eyebrows twitched downwards into a frown as she tried to quickly place them. She really had stayed out_ far_ too late the night before.

"Ry!" Bonnie's familiar chirpy tone made her grin. "You better get over here quick, she's tearing the house down."

"Ah, right.. sorry, I'll be there asap is Elena there? I can always pick her up on the way." She suggested, tucking the stray strands of dark blonde hair behind her ear as she flew down the stairs, raiding the hallway's cupboard for her car keys. She shouted into the kitchen where she was going; not waiting for a reply before she shot out of the front door.

"No it's all good, she's even managed to beat you here." She flinched; imagining how Caroline was probably calling her every name under the sun. "Don't worry, she's managed to deduce the mountain of clothes down to four outfits."

"Apologizes for missing it." Bonnie chuckled, Ryora could practically see her eyes rolling.

"Yeah_ right_, just get over here." She grinned, stuffing the silver Blackberry into her coat pocket and climbing into the drivers seat of her Fiat 500. The drive to Caroline's only took ten minutes, but it ended up taking so much longer. The roads were clear enough, she was taking her usual route and then it happened. The sound of screeching brakes was the first thing she heard, her head whipped to the right to see a lorry headed right at her. A tidal wave of alarm crashed down on top of her, freezing her insides.

There wasn't even time to scream.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] **

Her head was pounding, the impact had knocked her unconscious, despite being on the other side of the vehicle. She winced, reaching a shaking hand to touch her forehead. Blood. She opened her eyes to stare in disbelief at the red sticky substance. Intesified by the fact she wasn't staring up at the roof of her car but at the sky. Someone had moved her from her car. Blue eyes scrutinized her own. She'd seen those eyes before..

"You have a concussion." His voice was easy on the ears. She blinked. "It's so bizarre." She felt her eyebrows rise. She'd just been in a car crash and there was blood coming out of her forehead, what did he expect? Actually she should be **dead**. How was she still _alive?_ Was that what he was talking about?

"Ummm." For the first time he actually seemed to be looking at her, rather than examining her. He tilted his head to the side, his lips twitching upwards.

"You're a strange one."_ 'Pardon?' _She stared, lips lightly parted. Did he normally speak to people like that?

"Who are you?" His smirk broadened.

"Damon Salvatore." He announced. "Now, any broken bones?" She frowned slowly moving each limp, she was stiff but nothing had snapped or been shattered,

"Is this even possible?" She whispered, looking up to meet his amused gaze.

"Well of course. You are a... You don't know, do you?"

"Please don't be cryptic, I already have a headache." She groaned, sitting up cautiously. He chuckled. Then something seemed to click. "You pulled me out." She watched the corners of his mouth gradually press into a thin line, from that she already knew she was right. His looking away before denying it only confirmed her discovery. "But- how- I don't." He turned sharply to face her, his eyes transfixed on hers, the intensity shocked her. She felt her cheeks turning an unpleasant shade of red.

"Forget we ever met, you were in a car accident, it's a miracle you survived. Okay?" Her brow furrowed.

"What? No. You saved me." He blinked, his jaw slackening as his gaze came to rest on the bracelet round her wrist.

"Where did you get that?" She opened her mouth to respond but he'd jumped to his feet and was walking briskly away. She stared after him, watching his retreating back. He was muttering something under his breathe as he went. But then the world span and she lurched forward only to begin violently wrenching. She needed to get to a doctor.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

"Ryora! What happened?" Caroline was hysterical when they arrived at the hospital. I'd phoned them to tell them that I wouldn't actually be turning up, what was meant to be a calm call ended up with Caroline barging into the hospital room with Bonnie and Elena in tow. It was awkward. I was sat with a bandage round my head, the cut had required stitches but the doctor said it wouldn't leave a visible scar - it had only been an inch long and not as deep as what the blood had made it seem. Plus it would be hidden behind my side fringe if there_ was _to be a mark, Caroline reasoned.

"Of all the things Cara." I grinned, rolling my eyes out of habit. Bonnie chuckled, stepping closer to squeeze my shoulder. Then suddenly she became so... _serious_. "A lorry, man with black hair, he pulled you out." My face draining of all colour must have snapped her back to reality because the next thing she did was apologize and stammer some incoherent sentence.

"It's the witch thing, isn't it.." My tone dropped to a whisper but the fact she avoided eye contact meant she'd heard me.

"Anyway speaking of men," Caroline interrupted, dragging the atmosphere back onto the neutral level. "Ry, you haven't met Damon yet! You have to stop by tonight. He usually comes by for a visit."

"Right, yeah." This guy Cara was currently.. infatuated with. Everytime he'd been around for one reason or another I'd totally missed him. For some reason I felt a niggling at the edge of my brain. Was I experiencing Deja vu? I snatched a sideways glance at Elena who gave a vague smile in return. Then my eyes fell on Bonnie who was still not looking me in the eye. Instead she was staring at Caroline with a horrified look on her face.

"Actually, do you think that's a good idea? I mean- shouldn't she go home and just rest?" So now I was invisible. Elena seemed as taken back as I was but neither of us said anything.

"Maybe you're right... How do you feel Ry? Are you up for it?" And just to get back at the object treatment I forced a smile and nodded.

"Sure." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bonnie's shoulders tense. What on earth was_ going on today_? My family arrived shortly after so the girls made a quick exit.

My parents did the whole 'you had us worried sick' speech which my cousins somehow managed to end by making a scene of examining my "war wound". Hollie and Freya should have been my sisters - we were that close. Alas, I was made an only child! Having those two around was a good enough substitute. Hollie was 21 whilst Freya was 24 which meant I was the baby at aged 17. They whisked me off to our grandparents' house to escape my mother. Tea with Grandma and Grandad was always a welcomed occasion. Plus, I got extra pampering. Perhaps things weren't so bad after all.

"Ryora, have you started undergoing any changes." Then again... I all but choked on my tea at the ever so casual question. I saw Hollie and Freya exchange a glance out of the corner of my eye, their quiet sniggering made their shoulders shake.

"Umm, Grandma.. I'm seventeen.." She glanced up from her cup and set a long stare on me. I froze, unsure what to do. Eventually she nodded slowly and once again the conversation returned to trivial things. But her searching look continued to play on my mind. Was I overlooking something? Hollie and Freya didn't bring it up during the drive home. Or when they dropped me off at Caroline's on their way back to Freya's house. The minute I stepped into Cara's, however, my grandmother was quickly made second priority. In fact, she was forgotten altogether.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

"You!" My tone was almost accusing. Caroline didn't greet me at the door. No, I was met by a scarily familiar face. _'Damon Salvatore.' Of course! Damon. __  
><em>

"_Me_!" His eyes danced with amusement as he mimicked my voice. I stared. He gave a dry chuckle, two of his fingers curving round my chin and pushing it upwards to close my gaping mouth. "By the way, before your friend comes down -" I frowned, _'your friend' _weren't they like going out?

"Caroline." He rolled his eyes at me. '_What the hell?' _The more time I spent around him the more I disliked him.

"Yeah, **anyway**, you have to swear to not tell anyone about the whole.. well... this morning." So, that's what this was about. It was like a light bulb had gone on in my head. Of course, I knew I should have been dead. He'd saved me. Suddenly it was hard to breathe. "Things could turn _sour_ if for some reason someone was to find out." He took a step closer. He was trying to intimidate me. I felt my back go rigid. Swallowing I gave a strangled laugh.

"The first thing I'm going to do is _go telling everyone_. As if anyone would believe me." My sarcasm failed, I sounded weak and feeble. Nonetheless he seemed satisfied by my answer and patted my cheek. Because obviously that wasn't degrading or anything.

"Good girl." That was worse. How patronizing.

"What are you?" The blurted question surprised even me. His eyebrows rose, tilting his head to the side he surveyed me closely.

"You don't know alot, do you?"

_'Well of course. You are a... You don't know, do you?'_ His earlier words echoed in my mind. I could feel a headache come on, all this confusion was hurting my brain. This was too much for one traumatic day. He chuckled, casually leaning against the door frame.

"You know, originally, I was bummed I'd saved you. It's not really my thing to be the good guy, I don't know what came over me. _That_ was **confusing**... and a bit _annoying_ too. But, I'm actually glad now. This could be interesting." I was about to ask him what the fuck he was talking about when Caroline appeared, bouncing down the stairs with a cheery grin on her face. He raised one finger to his lips, a smirk curved the corners upwards. "Our little secret." He whispered, somehow audibly over Cara's chattering as she dragged me further into the house. All during my visit I could feel his gaze burning into me, it was a relief when I left - saved by Hollie's beeping horn announcing my ride. She sent me a puzzled glance as I scrambled into the passenger seat.

"It's just been a long day." I quickly lied. She didn't believe me, I could tell by the frequent sideways studies but she didn't push the subject further.

Who the hell was Damon Salvatore?

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**


	2. Change

_**With thanks to 'brown eyed girls' :) **_

**Cut**

**.. 2 ..**

**Change**

I went back to school like normal the following day, much to the disgust of Hollie. It was as if nothing had happened. I listened to Caroline gushing about Damon for two solid hours then was rescued by Elena at break. Bonnie being the unfortunate one to take my place for the next few classes.

"Hey, so you never got a chance to tell me about this new guy.. Steve?"

"Stefan." She corrected with a smile. I grinned back, one eyebrow arched at the dreamy quality that took over her eyes. This was one was special.

"Ah... so?" She chuckled at my prompt, sliding onto one of the outdoor benches near the cafeteria back door. For the past few days I'd been roped into a school project by our History teacher which had kept me busy and away from my friends. I was so out of the loop it was unreal.

"He's called Stefan Salvatore-," The can of Pepsi I'd been reaching for was knocked clean over, the contents spilling onto the ground. She paused, her eyebrows raised with a vague smile. I mumbled an apology, scrambling to pick it up as she continued. "We have a couple of classes together and he seems really nice, I guess. Genuinely nice. He's got an older brother called Damon." _I know._ My chest tightened, making it harder to breathe. "They're living with their uncle, Zack, at the old boarding house." She glanced back at me, her smile dropping as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Ryora? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." She joked, moving to brush my fringe away to check my forehead. "It's not hurting you, is it?" I forced a smile, as she retracted her hand.

"It's fine, I just have a bit of headache. I'm happy for you. It's got nothing to do with yesterday, honestly." I reassured her, getting up to head to our next class.

"Speaking of which, how's your car?" The hunk of junk lying in Mystic Fall's garage. My parents had decided to just scrap it and that I could have my mother's Beetle, concluding she needed an upgrade. Elena chuckled when I told her, shaking my shoulder gently. "It could be worse, you could be crushed with it."

"Don't think it didn't cross their minds." I commented dryly, sharing a grin with the brunette. I didn't get on with my folks, it's not that we hate each other, we do love eachother but there's a difference between like and love. I didn't like them. I argued with my mother more than I didn't. It was a fight a day, maybe two if I was really unlucky. Part of the routine, sad really.

"So back to, Stefan. When do I get to meet him?"

"Umm, how about tonight? He and Bonnie are coming over tonight. Bonnie's not exactly taking a liking to him..."

"So, you thought a get together would give her the chance to get her to know him." I finished for her. She nodded, running a hand through her hair.

"Exactly. Hey, are you gonna join-"

"No. No. No. You've already asked me this and the answer is still no. I don't do cheerleading." She grinned, nudging me with her elbow.

"It was worth a shot."

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

"Today I'm obsessed with numbers." Bonnie told us later that night as we stood in the kitchen. Elena passed me another box of the ordered food to empty into the plate in front of me. "I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?" My eyebrows rose, trying think of anything that could form a significant connection. Like a link back to anything that could possibly be playing on her mind - a due assignment for school or whatever. I drew up blank.

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena teased. "Have you talked to your Grams?" She asked as I reached for the next silver tray.

"She's just gonna say that I'm a witch. I don't wanna be a witch. Do you wanna be a witch?" She asked hopefully glancing between the two of us.

"I don't wanna be a witch." Elena answered quickly, I shook my head offering an apologetic smile.

"How about we just forget about it tonight? Get this meal done and then we can fry out brains thinking about it tomorrow. We have to somehow convince Stefan that our good friend, Elena cooked this."

"Putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie commented, watching her shake the chips out of their takeaway container. I grinned, taking the bowl and carrying it to the table. I felt my nose itch as I placed down onto the mat and took a step back in time to sneeze into a napkin. I groaned when I saw specks of blood staining the yellow tissue.

"Ryora.." I looked up to see both girls staring at me and couldn't help but chuckle at their horrified expressions. "Your nose is bleeding."

"Really?" I grinned, rolling my eyes. "And before you ask, no, it's not my head. Honestly you need to _stop_ worrying about me! I appreciate it, I really do, but seriously I'm not going to drop down dead. It was just a car accident." They exchanged a glance as I pinched the fleshy part of my nose. They were too busy being concerned to notice the comical change in my voice. "This is something entirely different. I've had one before. I'm fine. Beside this lovely thing on my head is just a little nick it'll be gone in a couple of weeks."

"We know, and we're relieved, but it wasn't just a slight knock. Ry, we saw the mess your car was in." Damon's face flashed through my head and I had to work to keep my expression straight. As much as I wanted to believe that it was just immense luck, that I had got out of it unscathed in a freak miracle, something was tugging at the edge of thoughts. There had to be **something **more.

"I guess I'm just lucky." I replied quickly, forcing a smile before escaping to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, leaning my back against it. My car _had_ been a mess.

The mechanic had phoned me earlier to confirm the arrangements for it to be picked up by the scrap yard. During which he'd also commented that it wasn't like anything he'd ever seen. Apparently he thought the lorry must have twisted round so the corner of the cab had made an indentation in the side of my car, a sharp one at that. The force would then must have curved it round so that the lorry's side had shoved it forward by slamming into the behind. From there, it must have pushed me forward leaving two distinct dents on the rear. It sounded far too complex to be true. I couldn't even get my head around what he was trying to explain.

_'I'm glad I saved you.'_ I inhaled sharply, clutching onto the sink as I stared back at my pale reflection. _What is going on? _My heart was pounding, and my hands shook as I raised them to brush the hair out of my face. The sound of the doorbell ringing snapped me out of my daze, jerking me back into the present. At least my nose had stopped bleeding. I took a few steadying breathes, bracing myself to act normal. I could do this, for the most part I had to keep telling myself that. When I returned into the main room they were already sat down waiting to eat. In silence.

"So, you're Stefan? I'm Ryora. I think I saw you in my Maths class, actually." I said, sliding into my seat beside Bonnie. He smiled, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I believe so. It's nice to meet you, Ryora." More silence. There was an attempt made by Elena about some football incident but Bonnie cut her short. She'd already told her. I frowned, she'd already told me too but that was a bit rude. I cleared my throat, catching her eye and sending her a questioning look. She was making it awkward for all of us.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena tried again.

"Yeah, the witches." I added, twisting the fork in my hand round on the plate.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool." Elena began to explain. There it was again; the nagging feeling at the back of my head. I took a sip of my drink hoping to simmer out the heated sensation that accompanied it - a hot twitch in my stomach.

"There's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan was saying when I zoned back in on the conversation, the prickling subduing to a dull throb. Elena shot me a confused glance, apparently she'd noticed. I shrugged it off, focusing my attention on Bonnie.

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches." Then it started again, but stronger.

"I'll be right back." I quickly excused myself, once more retreating to the bathroom. Flicking the light switch on I froze in the doorway. The mirrors opposite greeted me with a disturbing image. My eyes had turned purple, a lilac eyed version of me gaped back at herself. Hands clenching onto the brass handle I gathered my wits and took a hurried step closer to inspect the change. I blinked in the process and they resumed their natural blue colouring. Was I just imagining things?

"Ryora?" I jumped and span round to find Elena staring at me, concern creasing her brow. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry Elena, I just thought my nose had started again but I'm fine. Just paranoid." I snatched another glance over my shoulder but everything was still normal. Maybe my head wasn't as fine as I'd orginally thought.

Then the doorbell went.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner so we decided to bring desert." She was always happy to see Caroline, for some reason. She'd always argue that; despite being shallow on the surface the other blonde did have some depth to her. The man she brought, however, was anything but a pleasure to see. Ryora swallowed, watching on with some caution as she surveyed Damon standing with an overly confident smile on his face.

"Hope you don't mind." His voice made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She had the urge to rush to the door and slam it in his face. Because, yes, yes she **did** mind. But this wasn't her house.

Caroline swept towards her hugging her tightly before sweeping her fringe to the side and examining her forehead. It was becoming a habit of her's and Elena's.

"You still good?" When she nodded they both turned to see what the hold up was.

"Get in here." Caroline ordered, raising one eyebrow at Damon still standing on the porch. _No stay there_. Something was nagging at her, telling her to protect the house.

"We're just finishing up." Stefan seemed uneasy, it was like the arrival of his own sibling had caused him to become very uncomfortable. He wasn't the only one.

"It's fine, come on in."

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

"I can_ not_ believe Mr Tanner let you on the team!" Caroline laughed, sitting in the armchair with Damon. I was beside Bonnie on one of the dinner table's chairs, sipping on a cup of warm tea. "Tyler must be seething, but good for you. Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." My eyebrows twitched downwards, why did I feel like I was missing something. Was there a hidden meaning behind Damon's words? I swallowed, shaking my head to clear the suspicions. Was I _really_ paranoid?

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn so many routines."

"Caroline." Surely she wasn't going to be so _insensitive_. But when she looked at me she seemed innocently oblivious.

"I'll work with her." Bonnie cut in. "She'll get it."

"It's not like it really matters it's only cheerleading." I commented, Elena gave me a faint smile. Caroline's comment had brought her down but mine touched a nerve.

"I guess we could put her in the back." Cara shot me a bitter glance, I met it with a frosty one. She wasn't usually _this _ignorant.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Caroline had almost made me forgot Damon was there. Almost.

"It's only because her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase." I could actually have hit her. "She used to be way more fun."

"Caroline!" I gasped. That seemed to snap her back to reality.

"And I say that with complete sensitivity." _You're an idiot, Cara. _I groaned internally. The conversation didn't get any better. Damon in fact, somehow, made it more awkward by bringing up some girl. I decided the morbid thing had to give.

"Elena if you ever decide that you want to drop the pom poms you can always join track." I offered, watching her lips twitch upwards at the sound of our disgruntled Head Cheerleader's scoff.

"Thanks, Ry." She breathed, smiling into her cup. I could feel Damon's eyes on me, it made me irritable and uncomfortable. So when Elena got up to do the dishes I seized the chance and went to help; keen to stay as far away from the dark haired brother as possible. Similarly when he made his entrance in the kitchen I moved back to the living room, passing Bonnie on the way. I hovered between the two rooms, not sure what to do, before chiding myself for being a coward and moved to sit back in my seat.

"Why not? You okay?" Stefan was asking Caroline when I slid onto the wooden chair.

"All I know is that I can't take it off." I managed to figure out it was the scarf they were talking about from the way Cara held onto the ends. I felt myself frown, she looked so confused. I immediately went to blame Damon. He must be having a bad influence on her. But the more I thought about it the more my gut began to twist. As if, him being around here was having a greater effect than what I thought. That I wasn't just being the over protective friend looking for ways to blame him for her behaviour.

"Caroline-"

"What are you kids talking about?" _Speak of the devil._ He waltzed so casually into the room, that now familiar smirk playing on his lips. Arrogance, I decided. You could practically suffocate on his ego.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." If I could just figure out what it was that she could possibly be hiding behind it.. Stefan obviously had a hunch otherwise he wouldn't have asked. Right? That would make sense. Clearly the two brothers didn't have a particularly fond relationship; it had been obvious the minute Caroline and Damon arrived on the doorstep. Stefan had instantly tensed up.

"Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes, why don't you go see if you can help? That means everyone's done their share." His suggested sounded so normal, had he forgotten I was there? No the way he glanced at me sideways suggested otherwise. Of course, Caroline doesn't do dishes. She even had the nerve to tell him so. Sometimes I wonder why I get on so well with her. Then I reminded myself that this was _Damon's_ fault. That made it feel a lot better. "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." His smirk faded, and a distinct glint took hold of his eyes. It made my skin crawl and the niggling start up again. Telling me to be on my guard, from what I had absolutely no idea. The order worked and Caroline left. I felt my mouth dry as he turned to look at me.

"So... figure anything out yet?" Then he was back to his usual self again. A mischievous glimmer in the smouldering gaze. I felt my eyes sting and blinked, lowering them down to squint at the floor. That was.. odd. When I looked back up both were staring at me. Almost in awe.

"What?"

"Your eyes." Damon stated, his lips curving upwards again. My blood ran cold. _No! _My alarm must have been obvious as he then chuckled. Stefan cleared his throat leaning in my direction, his hands loosely linked together as he regarded me with a measuring look.

"Ryora, your eyes changed colour. They went.. purple." I could feel the colour drain from my face. "Do you know what that means?" They took my silence as a no, my heart pounding frantically.

"You're not normal. In fact your similar to Bonnie, not a witch though. Well, sorta." Damon's tone was so impassive. He made it sound like nothing. On the contrary it was anything but nothing. I was struggling to breathe and fighting the urge not to leap to my feet and make a run for it.

"Have you been noticing anything.. different about yourself lately?"

_'Have you started undergoing any changes?'_ Grandma's words crossed my mind in a violent flash. My hands began to tremble, this was too much.

"I have to go." I blurted out, standing in a rush and without sparing a backwards glance grabbed my jacket from the banister and sprinted it out of the house. I practically dived into the dark blue Beetle, slamming the door shut behind me and jamming the keys into the ignition. I had to see her. I had to find out what the hell was going on. I never speed - I hate joy riders. But for once the limit didn't matter, I didn't care that I was breaking it. I just had to get there as fast as I could. She _must_ have known I was coming. She was standing on the porch waiting for me.

"Grandma, what is happening to me?" My voice sounded weak as I stepped out of the car and onto the front steps.

"The same thing that happened to Freya and Hollie, though as I suspected you've developed much faster than they have. Ryora, lets go into the house. Your Granddad has put the kettle on." That didn't solve my confusion, but the knowledge that my cousins had experienced whatever was going on too made me calmer. It was probably the reason why I nodded and followed her mutely into the bungalow. I wasn't prepared for what came next.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] **


	3. Concentrate

**Cut**

**.. 3 ..**

**Concentrate**

I didn't bother going to school the next day, or even the day after that. My parents didn't ask questions, they knew where I was staying and that satisfied them. Grandma had been quick to ring my mom and inform her, without argument, the arrangements. I ignored my cell, the text messages and missed calls were deleted without even getting a look at. Hollie and Freya practically moved in too, I appreciated their support. Having them around made everything so much easier. Slowly I was starting to feel... better. Still, this had knocked me clean off my feet. It was going to get alot worse before it got better.

It was just me and Grandad in one night when _he_ visited. The bell rang, I was in the back room and didn't suspect a thing when I came through into the living room, expecting to greet one of Grandad's fellow seniors. My heart felt like it had been paralysed upon seeing the man sitting on the couch, looking so at_ ease_.

"Ah, here she is! Ryora, Damon says he's a friend of your's and that you had plans to.. 'hang out' tonight?" My jaw practically hit the floor, I struggled to find the right words. Or any words for that matter.

"Well actually, sir, it was a surprise visit. I was just hoping we could hang out since she hasn't been around for a while." He said it so smoothly and with a smile that pretended to be genuine,_ I _almost believed it. Grandad bought it, nodding and smiling at the suggestion.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Off you go, be back by eleven." That was the end of it, I stood there completely stunned for an extended pause, until Damon took my arm and hauled me out the door. I simply stared at him like the complete fool I am whilst the Salvatore brother tugged me off. As the front door shut behind us, I snapped out of my daze and rounded on him.

"What are you doing?" He shrugged, continuing to pull me down the path and onto the street pavement.

"You could do with some fresh air, being shut up in a house for two days can't be good for your health." He smirked, raising one eyebrow, and releasing his grip to put his hands casually into the pockets of his jeans. "So.. learn anything?" His eyes twinkled, igniting a niggling insecurity. _'He knew.'_ Reality could be such a bitch.

"How long have you known?" I croaked, crossing my arms over my chest, fingers clutching onto the fabric of my jumper.

"The day I pulled you out of your car, when you opened your eyes they were a rather.. _vivid_ purple. It must have been triggered by your panic." He replied easily, turning off onto another path away from the main street. I hesitated. **_Don't do it._** Something whispered, warning me not to."Oh come on. I'll protect you." The teasing tone made my eyes roll but didn't manage to suppress the half smile sneaking onto my face. I shook off the worry and followed him. "That's better, adda' girl!" I rolled my eyes again, quickening my stride to catch up. His cynical humour was entertaining. When he offered me his arm, his cockiness blooming with his teasing, I couldn't resist and looped mine through his.

"How many Wiccans have you met?"

"Plenty."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Doesn't it?" Now he was just being annoying. I sighed, breaking eye contact to stare blankly ahead. Then a thought struck me, and another, then another until I felt like an idiot for letting things slide past me.

"How did you do it?" He raised both his eyebrows, glancing sideways as we continued to trudge along. "How did you manage to get me out of the car so fast **and **without hurting yourself? And how can you possibly know about_ Wiccans_ and Bonnie. _What_ are you..? What are you and _Stefan_?" He looked thoughtful, as if he was debating over something, he wasn't phased at all by the outburst. That made me uneasy. When he looked back at me again, he was smirking.

"I'm a vampire."

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

I stared, rooted to the spot, my arm slidding out from his to fall limply at my side. He stopped walking too, standing a few feet away from me. Waiting for my reaction. To see if I would scream and run away, to see if I would do anything at all. But I couldn't, I couldn't say a thing. My eyes did the talking apparently, I felt the familiar sting; the same sensation you get when you need to blink after zoning off into a daydream.

"Defensive? That's new." He commented, drawing a little closer, that damned smirk on his lips. "You're not going to flee? You're not going to back away in horror?" I blinked, working to - in fact - keep myself_ from_ retreaing a step backwards.

"You had to be something, there was no way you could know all that without being _something_." I found my voice, but it was painfully quiet. He heard, like I'd just been speaking normally.

"Ahhh, so you're going to pull a 'I knew it!' scenario?" Why was I so amusing to him? The vague anger chased away the shock and left me with a growing agitation.

"No." Was the simple, blunt and snapped answer. It came out cold, muting me again. Apparently it caught him by surprise too, the smirk taking temporary leave.

"No?" He echoed, his brow furrowing as he took another step closer. "No?" He murmured, reaching with one hand to brush the side of my face and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I swallowed, watching his blue eyes stare into mine. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the Wiccan blood running through my veins and fuelling the purple colour of my Iris. He blinked, remembering himself and took a quick step backwards. That one moment where I found the great Damon Salvatore without his overly self assured persona disappeared in an instant. His ridiculous confidence restored into his features in a second.

"Well then Miss Pulmer, what have you learnt?"

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Ryora swallowed hard, she'd never been this deep into these woods at night before. And she had certainly never been in them with a vampire. As far as she was aware anyway.

She was following him again, further into the trees. How did he even know where he was going? He found a clearing, a single bench marking the middle. _'How convenient..' _She thought dryly, hesitating as he patted the vacant spot beside him with mocking amusement.

"If I wanted to kill you I could have done it by now." If that was his idea of reassurance it was pathetic, she rolled her eyes out of habit but complied; cautiously lowering herself onto the stone seat. "So... Tell me." The blonde's gaze fell to her hands, considering her very limited options. _'What options?' _She scoffed internly, snatching a sideways glance at the smug vampire's expression. She sighed, he was playing a game with her and making the rules up as he went along. In short, he held all the cards.

"I'm a Wiccan. When I've finished my training I will be able to see into other's, read their thoughts, their intentions, their pasts, their dreams... My mind is the greatest weapon I have; with it I can move more than just feathers." She recieted, as if giving a textbook answer to a teacher. She glanced back to see him listening intently, nodding subconsciously occasionally. Yes, definitely like reciting to a teacher. "I can't use incantations or spells as such, more like charms, but I can lend my magic to witches and strengthen their's. We see omens, have an enhanced sixth sense. I don't know if I've been gifted with a personal power yet, but my Grandma predicts I'll have two." She concluded, running a shaky hand through her hair. She was beginning to feel sick again.

"How much can you do right now?" He asked, standing again to pace casually around her seat. "Can you protect yourself from compulsion yet?" Her eyebrows rose, nodding slowly once. In a second he was before her, his face only a couple inches from her's. "Shall we test that out?" His lips twitched, watching the colour drain from her face, a sly grin spreading on his face.

In a rush of irrational frustration, her fingers closed round the cool metal of her bracelet and, without thinking it through, dumped it onto the dust at her feet. With faint satisfaction she watched a gleam of surprise flash across his blue eyes. A speck of respect flickering in a brief glimmer. He leant forwards, his expression suddenly serious as he shortened the gap dangerously.

"Kiss me." Her cheeks filled with red, her spine locking into a rigid line. His attempt bounced straight off her mind's newly aquired shield but still she froze, her frame tense. "Kiss me." He repeated, it was repelled as easily as the first one. Could he hear her heart beating? Thudding erractically in her chest? She could smell him clearly enough, see every shade of blue in those eyes of his, staring so intently back at her.

"No." She breathed, fighting to keep her gaze from lowering onto his lips. Taunting,_ taunting_ lips. They curved upwards, reminding her to focus on his eyes dancing in the darkness. Then he was gone again, pacing around the clearing with a dazzling smile. Like a child with a new toy. She swallowed, she **_was_** a new toy.

"Congratulations. Now.. what else can you do?"

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

No more running, no more hiding, I had to go back and face reality. Another sick note was simply not going to cut it, besides my track practice was in serious need of picking up. But even as I told Hollie and Freya I wasn't skipping another day it didn't feel like I was actually going to go back. Too much had happened in the space of a week. Last night, however, had pushed me to put down my petty worrying and get on with it. The encounter with Damon had proved I could deal with it, that my eyes weren't going to jump from blue to purple whenever they felt like it. That much I could control, I just had to stay calm. Concentrate.

My car pulled up in the school's parking lot, the usual spot I'd been occupying for the past year and a half. I stepped out of the Beetle and onto the same tarmac, pulling my bag onto my shoulder. Bonnie was the first to notice me, walking towards the main doors. I didn't want to avoid them all day, that wasn't my intention, but right then I just wanted to get the morning over with and settle back into the routine before being put on trial for my inexcusable absence.

"Ryora!" I cringed from behind my hair, steadying myself before fixing on a smile and making my way over. They exchanged a glance, was I really** that** obvious?

"Where've you been?" Caroline was straight to the point, as usual.

"I'm sorry, I've just had a lot going on. Besides, I kinda needed a rest after the whole crash thing, I don't know what I was thinking coming to school anyway." The words tumbled out before I could stop them. I'd just lied to my best friends. What was worse was that they just accepted it as the truth.

"Well, you've missed a lot." My gut twisted as I took in their solemn faces. I was getting off easy, but there was a reason behind it, a horrible reason. I tried to swallow, my eyebrows twitching downwards as I glanced between the three, waiting for someone to spill. "Didn't you get any of our messages?" Elena continued, shifting uncomfortably and readjusting her hold on the book in her arms.

"Umm..."

"Coach Tanner is dead, Ryora."

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

_'Animal attack, animal attack, animal attack...'_ The words just kept repeating in my head and by lunch it wasn't much better._ First Vicky now Tanner.. _Except my teacher was dead and Matt's sister was lucky enough to still be walking around. I felt dizzy and quickly reached for the bottle of water in my bag, taking a large swig to cool my rising temperature. One of them, if not both, had been attacking and feeding off them. _The Salvatores..._

I retreated to the Library, the circulating gossip making me feel sick. By knowing who had done it I felt like an accomplice, but what could I possibly do? I wasn't strong enough to even think about taking either of them on yet. Should I tell Hollie and Freya? No. That would be putting them in danger and I couldn't allow that. The book I had been holding snapped shut in the rush of frustration and I stuffed it with more force than necessary back into its place. Searching for another to distract myself, it just_ had_ to be on the highest shelf didn't it? I sighed, grabbing the nearest chair and dragging it over, mumbling curses as I went. Today was **not** my day.

"Ryora?" I jumped, a squeak escaping my lips as my fingers closed round the spine of the hard back and I lost my horrendously placed footing on the cushioned seat. So this is why we were told to** not** stand on chairs...

It wouldn't really have hurt to be honest, maybe a couple of bruises. The real problem was that I didn't even make it to the floor.

"Am I..?" I asked, my voice laced with a growing hysteria.

"Floating? YES!" Bonnie hissed, clearly freaking as much as I was. She glanced frantically over her shoulder, to check if anyone was coming.

"Get me down, get me down, get me** down.**" I whimpered, my nails digging into the palms of my hands as I gaped at the floor. This wasn't possible, this **could not** be happening to me! Just like vampires and witches couldn't exist... Physics had a habit of being disproved lately.

"Okay! Okay, Okay... Take deep breaths. **Concentrate.** Calm down and just.. _I don't know _- just calm yourself down and... imagine yourself back on the floor?" Because obviously it _was _that easy. Not.

I began to shake and with some difficulty forced myself to breathe normally, unclenching my fists and relaxing my shoulders. That's when I felt it, a heat, running over my entire body, wrapped around my limbs, soaked in every inch skin. Where was it coming from? I closed my eyes, searching for its source. No source, it was just _there_. It was just _me. _I breathed in deeply again and attempted to soothe it, pull it back in so it was under the surface of my skin. My backside made sharp contact with the floor and I sat stunned for a while. Bonnie shaking me dragged me out of my daze. This was going to be hard to explain.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

"So you're eyes turn purple whenever you use your powers?" She was taking this rather well.

"Yes. Bonnie.. was I.. glowing? When I.. you know..?" She shook her head, taking another sip of my water. So it was just my eyes that changed; a slight relief I supposed. I hesitated, watching her stare down at the table. "Have you and your grams talked anymore?" If it was possible, she tensed some more._ Not good. _When she looked back at me, her eyes were lined with tears. I felt something restrict in my chest and automatically I leant closer, one arm bent on the table whilst the other steadied itself on the back of my chair. Bracing myself.

Her voice wobbled when she spoke.

"Do you.. Do you remember those numbers? 8, 14, 22. They came true, Ryora. They came true." This was all Damon's fault, I could sense it.

** [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

**So what do you think? Constructive criticism only please! ;) **


	4. Chimera

_Soundtrack: Katy Perry - E.T_

With thanks to browneyedgirls, Belles2010 and Jen. :) Your feedback keeps me motivated so thank you.

**Cut**

... 4 ...

**Chimera**

Chi·me·ra _[ki-meer-uh]_

_ a horrible or unreal creature of the imagination; a vain or idle fancy: **He is far different from the chimera your fears have made of him.**_

...

_Her head presses back into the pillows as another shudder of pleasure takes over. His blue eyes dance with glee, alight with smug self satisfaction. Until she takes him in her mouth and leads him up and down through a ride of ecstasy that not even a vampire - with all their years of life and experience - can ever get enough of. Especially when she is his. All his._

_A kiss. A passionate kiss that sets her on fire captures her lips. No one else can make her feel so.. **incredible**. Her hands tremble as they run through his dark hair. He's as right for her as she is for him. Hot breath traces her neck a second before a duel penetration. His elongated teeth pierce the skin on her neck just as he slides -_

"Ryora!" The blonde awoke with a jerk. Her breathing erratic and her pulse thundering as the last tendrils of excitement shot through her body. "You're going to be late, Ry!" Freya's voice called again from the other side of the bedroom door.

"I'm up!" She replied after a moment's pause, reining in her composure. Sex dreams. Two that week and it was only Tuesday. She rubbed her arms to rid herself of the goosebumps covering her skin. She hadn't quite decided _what_ she thought of them. Nobody wants to wake up after a heart pounding exchange with a mystery lover feeling so... _dirty_. But then nobody would want to wake up at all when their imagination is that good...

She caught herself and shook her head. Clearly, her body was telling her something.

"Get freaking laid." She muttered under her breath, rising from her bed and surveying her flushed complexion in the dresser mirror. Even though the last time she had sex was.. two months ago? Maybe it had something to do with the whole awakening-unknown-magic-powers. She could ask Hollie and Freya... and never live it down.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. There was always Damon; who usually seemed to know more about what was going on than she did. She quickly banished the thought when her cheeks started to burn. Oh she could see that conversation going _so_ well. Not only would he be ridiculously cocky - She barely even knew the guy. What had it been, a couple of months? No. No way. Not that she'd seen him lately anyway, she'd skipped out on the Lockwood's party and he hadn't made any more visits to the house.

Coach Tanner flashed across her mind's eye in a sudden reality check that knocked the air from her lungs. The blood splattered concrete of the school car park sent a wave of nausea crashing down on top of her. It was strong enough to make her grip onto the dresser for support. Something screamed at her **_wrong, wrong, wrong_**. And then there was the fact Vicki Donovan was missing again so soon after her own 'animal attack'...

The longer she tried to put it off, or the more she pushed it away, the more it haunted her. A weight sitting in her gut driving her to do something. But what? Endanger her family or go up against a hundred+ year old vampire that could kill her in a second. She ran her hands up and down her arms, attempting to soothe the chill racing over her skin. _'You're a vessel for nature. Channelling it's will like it's your own.' _Her grandmother would know what to do. If she could work up the courage to tell her.

It seemed like she was the only one who was struggling with something because neither the older wiccan or Ryora's cousins acted any different.

"Ryora! If you want a ride you've got five minutes!" Hollie's voice called from the bathroom, bringing her back to the present. She sighed, dragging herself to her closet and beginning her daily routine.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

The drive into school was uncomfortable, to say the least. Not only because of Hollie's growing awareness that Ryora was not herself, but the actual nagging inside the blonde increased. **_Do something_.** She all but scrambled out of the car, offering a half hearted excuse of being tired before making a quick escape from the probing gaze of her cousin. Her eyes stuck to the ground as she walked, her already poor mood declining. It was not helped by a pair of black shoes coming sharply into view. She glanced up, ready to grumble an insincere apology when the words stuck in her throat. The spike of cold shock was quickly replaced with a smouldering temper. Call it instinct, but suddenly she knew. She** knew,** he'd done it.

"You killed him."

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." His smirk only served to provoke her.

"Get out of my way before I throw you into the nearest wall." She snarled, her skin tingling and prickling as she glared at the dark haired vampire. Strength filled her limps, prompting the out of character threat. _What are you doing?! _Externally, she looked confident. Internally her subconscious paled, mouth hanging wide open at her sudden ferocity. Damon was equally as unimpressed.

"Try it, little wiccan. I could kill you, right here right now. Your eyes flashing purple doesn't scare me Blondie and if I was you I would be trying to keep that neat little party trick from view. Wouldn't want people knowing your secret now, would we?" _Fuck. _She calmed instantly, smothering the flare of magic so her natural eye colour returned. To her surprise, the new found power coursing through her body remained. She could definitely get use to that.

"Keep murdering people and we'll find out." She coldly replied, side stepping round him and attempting to walk away. As she predicated, that was not enough to escape and the vampire followed her.

"Don't worry shorty, I've had my fill. For now." Ryora could feel the smirk aimed at her back. Deciding the best response was simply to not respond at all, she pressed her lips into a thin line and ignored him. Clearly, that was what she should have done sooner. Damon gave a dramatic sigh and reached for her shoulder. Ignoring her protests he took her bag and swung it onto his own shoulder, holding his hands up in a sign of defeat. "Alright, alright I'm _sorry_. I'll be on my best behaviour from now on - besides they've already caught the killer." She paused at her locker, shooting a dubious look at him.

"They have?" She questioned warily, arching one eyebrow. _What now?_

"Yeah! A mountain lion - a_ big_ one." She rolled her eyes at the accompanying hand actions; emphasising the feline's size. "Figured since I'll be hanging round here for a while, I'd cover my tracks." He added casually. Oh, well that was just peachy wasn't it? **Not**.

"You're staying? Fabulous." Ryora retorted dryly, turning to get her books. He placed a hand over his heart and made a step backwards in mock insult.

"I am wounded by your sarcasm, Miss Pulmer. Here I thought we were becoming friends." He smirked, leaning against the neighbouring locker.

"Oh really? Who gave you that impression?" She scoffed, taking her satchel back off him and cramming her notes half hazardly in. He tutted, brushing her hands away and sorting them.

"You did, of course. With your incredible warmth."

"Of course. And how did you see this beautiful friendship developing?" She asked impassively as he finished organizing her things.

"Well you can continue to pretend to hate me, or we can_ alleviate_ your negativity." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and leaned in closer, her cheeks burned. Swallowing, she narrowed her eyes back at him.

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me, Wiccan. The dreams are enough." Well that took the wind right out of her sails. The power was replaced with unpleasant shock. To his amusement Ryora's jaw dropped. He pressed two fingers underneath her chin to close her opened mouth with enough arrogance it was a miracle she didn't suffocate. That, and the fact she'd forgot to breathe.

"You-You've been having them too?" She all but choked out, watching him resume his casual leaning and redirect his gaze onto passing students.

"Er, _yeah_! Thank you, by the way, delightful gifts." Cue mastered smug smirk.

"It's me?" She squeaked. Where had that confidence gone?

"Nothing to worry about - just your hormones needing time to adjust to the new energy." In the next second he was directly in front of her. She froze, her spine locking into a rigid line. Slowly, his lips lowered down towards hers and stopped a mere centimetre before they'd touch. The feel of his breath quickened her pulse. He did not, however, kiss her. Instead he turned his head to whisper in her ear. "Enjoy it little Wiccan." One hand cupped the side of her face and the other traced the back of her neck. She shivered, forcing herself to swallow and closed her eyes for a split second. When she opened them again, Damon was walking away. _Bastard, _she cursed at his back.

"Everything alright, Pulmer?" She turned round to find Tyler Lockwood stood a little way behind her. The gleam in his eye told her he'd seen everything. When she remained silent he continued, not needing any prompt. "The sexual tension between the two of you is unbelievable!" Great. Just what she needed the entire school to know. She winced at the thought of Caroline finding out. She probably didn't even know Damon was back yet. The observing Jock, caught on immediately. "Your best friend's boyfriend. God that's rough." Not even two years ago, she and Tyler had been close. Then he had changed and became the ass that stood gleefully watching her discomfort.

"Just as rough as screwing around your best friend's sister. Nice to see you're helping look for her." She replied coldly, slamming her locker door shut and striding away from him. It wasn't until she'd gotten to class that she realised she'd never denied his words.

The day passed in yet another blur. The _stupid_ vampire was on Ryora's brain. Unfortunately, so were the sex dreams and as a consequence every time Caroline looked at her she panicked; having the irrational fear that the cheerleader could somehow read her thoughts. It was ridiculous, as a wiccan, if either of them were reading thoughts it was Ryora.

Caroline was too preoccupied with Halloween to notice anyway. _Thank god._

Ryora's costume was a vampire, courtesy of said friend. Damon was definitely going to get a kick out of this one. She could hear the comments now...

And there was that warmth downstairs again...

Why did her dreams have to be about **him**?

And **how** was _she_ sending them to _him_ too?

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**


	5. Cooperation

Thirteen Senses - Into the Fire

This is definitely Damon x Ryora.

With thanks to - vikkidillard, Tvdlover87654, SomebodyWhoCares, HollowAmbitions13 and D-Rogue

**Cut**

... 5 ...

**Cooperation**

co·op·er·a·tion _[koh-op-uh-rey-shuhn]_

noun

1. an act or instance of working or acting together for a common purpose or benefit; joint action.

2. more or less active assistance from a person, organization.

...

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Watching a fictional murder on television is not an accurate representation of death. Ryora didn't need to learn that. She didn't need to watch Vikki Donovan die right in front of her. She didn't need to watch the life drain from her features.

But that's all she had done.

She'd watched.

All day her senses had been probing her. Telling her something was wrong. Warning her something was about to happen but she hadn't done anything about it.

When Damon showed up at her school's Halloween party, everything changed.

Standing at a distance, she watched him approach Bonnie. Even from that proximity she could see how the witch's necklace had burnt his skin. A few moments later her senses re-awoke.

This time she didn't hesitate. They were too strong to ignore. Urging her back into the school, she wound her way through the corridors and out of a fire exit.

Vikki Donovan's bared fangs flashed before her, hands outstretched ready to close round Ryora's neck. Faster than either of them could blink, the wiccan was up in the air, levitating above the vampire. Powers thundering through her veins and matching her pulse, she raised one hand and sent the newly turned monster into a parked school bus.

Stunned for a moment, the vampire lay still but her hunger quickly drove her back onto her feet and she disappeared from view. A split second later and she reappeared, right beside two frantic figures. Ryora opened her mouth to shout to Elena and Jeremy but the words barely made it to her lips. Too late, Vikki was upon them and Elena's scream pierced the air.

The blonde hadn't even noticed Stefan before then, until the plank of wood he was holding was thrust through Vikki's chest. Her pallor changed to a dusty grey as shudders racked her frame.

Ryora watched the body crumble to the floor.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

_Dead._

I went unnoticed. It was like being in a dream. Floating above it all.

_Dead._

Out of sight, out of mind. I was just watching.

_Dead._

I felt strangely numb as I stared at the corpse.

_Dead._

"Are you planning on staying there all night?" A familiar voice snapped me out of my trance. Damon stood underneath me, a look I couldn't distinguish on his face. "Come down, I'll catch you." I nodded mutely, letting the magic drain away and falling through the air. Strong arms broke the abrupt descent, one hooking under my legs and the other curving round my back.

He didn't put me down straight away. Instead his blue eyes studied my face for a moment.

"Are you okay?" He murmured, his brow ever so slightly creased.

"Fine." I automatically lied, swallowing the thick lump in my throat. He nodded once, setting me down and taking a step back.

"You should go home." He turned sharply away, walking briskly back to Vikki's corpse. I watched him crouch on the ground beside her, wrapping my arms round myself as he lifted the body off the ground.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked when he looked back at me again. He paused, almost as if he didn't know what to say. Very un-Damon like. That was enough to make me go cold.

"She's evidence, Ryora." For a moment I simply stared at him. Then my mouth fell open, appalled when it hit me what he was about to do.

"But she's Matt's sister! She needs to be buried properly and he- he has the right to know-!"

"Ryora." I stopped, tears pricking my eyes. He wasn't looking at me any more but I knew then he couldn't be swayed. I swallowed hard and followed him to the parking lot. A self-loathing developing in the pit of my stomach. I had known something was about to happen. I had known that something wasn't right. All day I had ignored everything my grandmother was teaching me.

I had failed.

I watched him carry her to the car.

I watched him put her in the boot.

And I watched him drive away.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

_Her heart pounds inside her chest._

_There's thunder in her ears._

_Lightening strikes so close she can feel it's heat._

_Her vision is blurred and she is surrounded by an intense wind._

_Spinning, curving its way round her bod_y_ and brushing along her skin._

_Never strong enough to throw her off balance, i__t bends round her frame._

_Something is getting closer._

_Something is calling to her._

_Something is coming._

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

"Ryora." Damon's voice awoke me the next day. I squinted against the new morning light, my eyes sore from the load of tears still sticky on my cheeks. "It was just a dream."

"Vikki's not dead?" I asked, hope filling my chest as I sat up quickly. He looked away, the hand that had been on my shoulder dropping down to his side. I swallowed the fresh lump in my throat. "Then it wasn't _just_ a dream, Damon." I said with more force than I intended. For a moment I thought he'd almost flinched. Almost. I would have felt bad, but in my sleep I saw how he'd turned her into a monster. I'd seen how he'd snapped her neck and I'd witnessed her humanity die. I wanted to blame him.

But I could have prevented her demise too.

"Get up." He stood and walked to the window. "Your grams wants me to continue helping you with your levitating." His tone had sharpened back to its usual briskness. Just like that, it was as if nothing had happened.

"Liar." I scoffed, swinging my legs over the edge of my bed. He followed me to the en-suite, leaning casually against the door frame.

"Okay, you caught me. I volunteered." He rolled his eyes. I almost laughed. Almost.

"What's in it for you?" I asked dubiously, eyeing his smirk warily as I scrubbed my teeth.

"Can't I just help a friend without having some ulterior motive?"

"No." I scoffed again, brushing past him and back into my bedroom. "And if you're going to keep breaking into my gram's house uninvited then I'm moving back into my parents's."

"But I am_ invited, _sweet Ryora." His eyes danced with glee at his own pun.

"Funny, really. Now will you leave so I can get ready?" He shrugged nonchalantly, turning to the bookcase and picking a random paperback.

"I won't peak, scouts honour." I scowled, flicking my fingers and summoning the book to me. It flew from his grip and into my own. I tried not to look too happy that I'd managed the manoeuvre, that it had actually gone into my hand instead of smashing through the window. However, I couldn't keep the satisfied smirk from my face at his raised eyebrows. "Alright, alright. Spoil sport." He lifted his hands in defeat and left the room. I slammed the door behind him with magic for dramatic effect.

It brought a thrilling buzz.

I was getting stronger.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

"I can't do it." I snapped half an hour later, sitting on the ground in the same clearing that Damon had walked me to when we'd first met. The vampire rolled his eyes at me, offering his hand and helping me up from the ground. Again. This was the fourth time I'd not been able to land on my feet. The previous attempt had me landing on the bench. I'd broke my shoulder and cracked a rib. Though his blood had healed me, the pain was a harsh reality check and had knocked my confidence.

"It's a skill, Ryora. It takes time to develop. Now do it again." I sighed as he moved back, leaving me standing alone in the centre of our clearing. _**Our** clearing_. I needed to stop thinking like that. I reined in my powers, pulling the magic to me and lifting myself off the ground. I hovered at ten feet, steadying myself before crossing over to the right. My magic slipped and I dropped a distance before regaining control.

"Breathe, Ryora." Damon's voice called. He'd moved under me, even though he'd said he wasn't going to catch me anymore. His shoulder level with my hip, I glanced downwards. He was feeling guilty for my previous injuries. I brushed away the thought and took a breath, climbing higher again. "Breathe, Ryora."

I closed my eyes, stretching my arms out on either side, and moved again to the right. Magic flowed across my skin in slow waves, fluctuating weakly. Back and forth, back and forth. Something deeper weighed me down inside.

It hit me, what was I suppressing? I breathed in deeply again and mentally threw aside the block. My eyes snapped open as a surge of power seared from my core and into my veins. In that instant, everything was easier. Everything was possible. I made a wide circle, flashing a grin at the watching vampire. Wordlessly he stared, his lips lightly parted as I glided through the air. Once, twice. Quickly, slowly. Up, down. I twisted, reaching out and pulling the leaves that had been falling to me. I made them dance. Round and round in circles, curving round my frame and then further away. The forest moved with me, reveling in the new strength.

"Beautiful." I glanced down at the murmur, all smiles at the man I'd previously despised. With care I descended, though the grace I'd had in the air vanished and I stumbled. Damon's arm flashed out and steadied me. "Well done." He managed after an extended pause. He was impressed - no - he was _blown away _by what I'd just achieved. And with a hot spike of shock I realized I was enjoying every minute of it. I wanted him to keep looking at me like that. I wanted him to keep admiring me. A painful twist in my chest made me acknowledge the truth.

I wanted him.

"Thank you." I murmured, moving to take a step back. His eyes never left my face. "Same time, tomorrow?" I didn't wait for the answer, turning and walking briskly away.

There was a pause when I felt his gaze on me. He was in front of me in the next second, close enough to feel his breath. Heat filled my frame, my heart beat accelerated and my chest tightened. His eyes stared into mine for a moment and the next I was pinned to a tree and his lips were on mine. His hands moved to touch my face, my sides, my legs. Thrusting them up so they wrapped automatically around his frame. His kiss was intoxicating and I wanted more. His hair tangled in my fingers as his worked on the front of my jeans. I could taste and feel his desire, it added to my own excitement. His fingers plunged inside of me and I gasped from the intense pleasure. His mouth hovered over mine, soaking it up before he leaned into my ear and nibbled. I gasped again.

"Wet already, Ry?" I groaned a response and I felt him smile against my lobe. "I'll take you here if you want. No one's around, but you've already sensed for that. Haven't you? Dirty girl." He chuckled, flicking his wrist harder. My head pressed further back and I moaned his name. His lips trailed down my neck, I heard myself sigh, felt his tip at my entrance and in the next breath he was inside of me. I groaned at the sudden and pleasant intrusion, his quickened breathing in my ear matched his thrusts. My hands slid under his shirt to dig into his skin and I was rewarded with a sigh and further kisses on my neck before he captured my lips again. I came with an explosive ecstasy, my name whispered into my ear as Damon reached his own climax.

His gaze locked on mine. I couldn't read his expression or sense what he was feeling.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**


	6. Corruption

**Soundtrack: Florence and The Machine - Heartlines**

**Cut**

... 6 ...

**Corruption**

"A seance?" I repeated warily. Caroline nodded back at me, a broad grin on her face. Girls night in had somehow turned to practising magic. I wondered if Bonnie knew that. A seance would be us using our craft, the days of it being a daring game were over. Against my better judgement, I agreed. Partly because it might have gave Bonnie some peace but more so because I was curious. The thought of contacting the dead excited and frightened me. Anticipation made my heart beat faster as I watched Elena light the candles, sitting cross legged on the floor. Opposite Bonnie was tense, I tried to smile. Suddenly, it didn't feel right. My excitement faded and dread began to creep across my skin. I swallowed, linking my hands with Caroline's and Elena's, and putting it down to nerves.

"Emily, I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." There was a pause.

_This is a mistake_. The thought barely processed before the candle flames rose with a sudden ferocity. Our hands broke off and we stared at the flames. The window flew open, air circled round us with a rapid current before Bonnie lost her nerve and flung the necklace to the floor. By the time Elena had hit the light switch it had vanished and my senses had come alive._** Wrong, wrong, wrong**. _A shiver raced up my spine, accompanying the constant need to look over my shoulder. As if someone else was with us.

Watching.

"This was a mistake." I repeated out loud, staring into the hallway. I turned at the sound of Bonnie's voice. Twisting round in time to see the bathroom door slam shut behind her. I ran forwards, trying to push it open. Physical strength failed so I turned to magic, my hands on the frame I pressed a force against the wood. Another pushed back. The distinct impression of the witches mark sent a shock of heat against my palms. Fear clawed up my throat but I tried harder, the clash of magic messing with the lights as I struggled to make a break. My breathing had become more staggered from the effort of resistance when the other magic retracted and the door flew open. Bonnie stood with her face buried in her hands.

I stopped hearing Caroline.

**_Wrong, wrong, wrong._** Bonnie's face changed for a split second, another stealing her features. An unknown certainty came over me, I knew who it was even though I'd never seen any pictures of her. It was an unnerving revelation. My eyes burned, and again Bonnie's face flickered into another's before the magic lighting my vision faded and my friend's features returned. It was enough to know.

"Emily." I breathed, Elena and Caroline's voices fading into background noise as I followed her down the stairs. Elena was pulling on my arm, telling me to come back. She said something about Stefan, but I wasn't paying attention. Even though she was now looking at me through Bonnie's eyes, I could feel Emily's gaze fix on mine.

"Come with me, little wiccan." She beckoned at the door. I forgot about Elena, murmuring something about being fine before obediently leaving the feeble safety of the Gilbert house. "Operate this." She gestured at my car.

"Where are we going?" I asked once inside and I'd reversed into the street.

"You will see, _Volkova_." I opened my mouth to question her. To ask her what _'Volkova_' meant but the words died on my tongue. She was being deliberately evasive and I took the time to gather my thoughts. Bonnie's voice broke the reverie. Emily told me to stop and barely waited for the car to come to a halt before she slid out. After a moment's hesitation I followed her into the trees. She came to a stand still and slowly turned to face me. Vague lines of pain creased Bonnie's brow.

"I am sorry." Alarm turned me cold, my legs braced themselves to run but I was immobile. My body refused to move. No, my body was _incapable_ of moving. I sensed her magic closing in around me. I tried to resist, to push it away from me. Overpowered, I felt my power slip. _Fool_. In the next second, everything went black.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] **

There were distant voices, calling to me. I was too tired. I just wanted to crawl back into my darkness and sleep. Ignore the unpleasant salty taste that was interrupting my rest. I didn't want to wake up. _Go away. Let me sleep... _

"Ryora!" I knew that voice. A hand was shaking my shoulder, I groaned and tried knocking it away. The salt was back, but this time it was moist too. Pressed to my lips a brief moment before it spilled onto my tongue and flooded my mouth. I was forced to swallow or drown. "Ryora,** come on**." Energy suddenly pulsed through my veins in a sudden rush. The aches and pains covering every inch of my body and head seared before they too were covered by the heat rushing through me. They dulled and my eyes snapped open. Damon crouched in front of me, studying my face. Relief, I could feel it wash over him just like the strange warmth that had brought me back to consciousness and chased the agony away.

My gaze flickered to behind him and found Elena hovering over his shoulder while Stefan and Bonnie, no longer possessed by Emily, watched from a little further off. I sat up abruptly at the sight of her and felt the world sway.

"Bonnie, you're alright?" I asked, holding a hand to my head and wincing at the pounding headache that surfaced. She nodded mutely, her arms wrapped tightly round herself. "You're a terrible liar." She tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Better question, are **you** okay?" Damon interrupted, blocking them from view again. His hands on my face.

"I don't even know what just happened." I admitted, reaching up to massage my temples. My hands shook. He nodded, looping his arms round my frame and helping me stand. The moment before I lost consciousness flooded back and my legs trembled under my own weight. "Emily.. Emily did something." I gasped, my eyes wide as I stared at a grim Damon. Bonnie whimpered, backing away. Guilt rolled off her in waves so strong that it reached my chest. Unable to contain herself any more, she disappeared with a strangled sob. To my own disgust, I was relieved. Elena ran after her.

"Yeah, Emily did a whole lot of something." Damon muttered in agreement, bitterness laced into his every word. "Come on, I'm taking you home. I'll explain on the way." I nodded, lacking the energy to argue. My limbs had turned to lead and all strength had deserted me. Even with his help, walking was a struggle. After stumbling a second time, he ignored my protests and carried me the rest of the way.

I managed to contain the question burning on my lips until he'd started the ignition of my car.

"What did she use my powers for?" Wiccans and witches were closely interlinked with each other, our powers could be lent to one another. Whether it was to aid spells and make them stronger, or create a force against threats. But it should always be a partnership. Emily had forcefully taken mine, breaking the ancient blood agreement. The result had left me severely fatigued and god only knew what consequences Emily was facing in the afterlife. Or what Bonnie would may have to suffer. I shuddered at the thought. Damon's grip on the steering wheel tightened and his glare intensified on the road ahead.

"She nearly **killed** you, Ryora." Was the snarled correction. Cold shock made my stomach twist."She needed to destroy the crystal and she used _your_ magic to help her do it. And she nearly_ killed you_ doing it." It dawned on me in a sickening realisation what the salty taste had been. His blood. Damon's rage filled the car and I sat in silence for a moment, trying to digest the situation. _  
><em>

"Why did she do that?" I half whispered eventually, wrapping my arms round myself. The craft was something that was supposed to bind us. Wiccans and witches were supposed to be allies. What could be so important about _this **crystal**_, that Emily had thrown that natural bond aside and my life with it? What could be so significant that she had deemed I was a price to pay for it's destruction?

Damon paused, his temper simmering quickly. It's sudden retreat left me cold, without it's heat my own discomfort surrounded me and I began to shiver.

"So that I couldn't have it." He murmured eventually. If I had felt cold before, it didn't compare to the icy grip that now clutched onto my chest. "I needed the crystal to release someone I care about very much. Now they're trapped forever." I watched his shoulders rise and fall as he struggled to contain his pain. His attempts to block it off were futile, he was trying to keep it away from me. But I felt it anyway. It was verging on torturous for him. Guilt flashed through him when he snatched a glance at my face. He didn't want me to die. He didn't want me to hurt.

"I'll help you." I reached across to touch his arm.

"What?" His voice came out faint as he stared at me, lips lightly parted. I frowned, offering a gentle squeeze.

"I'll help you. There has to be another way. We're friends, _remember_?" He nodded mutely, turning his gaze back onto the road after an extended pause of just staring at me. Slowly, a smile spread across his face.

He was quiet the rest of the ride home.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

_"Angelica!" A young woman with brown hair tied back in a bun and wearing a dress that belongs to the eighteenth century runs towards another woman, donned in the same attire and bearing a striking resemblance. _

_"What is it now, Jane?" The watching woman raises an eyebrow in annoyance which quickly turns to concern at her sister's flustered appearance._

_"They're coming for you!"_

_Now they're both running, back into the house to stare out of an upstairs __window._

_Together they wait in a painful silence._

_The sound of marching feet reaches their ears. A hoard of soldiers surrounds their home._

_The clink of weaponry and the clicks of loading guns chills the blood. A man steps forward, shouting the charge of witchcraft._

_"What are you going to do?" Jane whispers, tears falling from her eyes at the sight of her sister's rolling lazily down her cheeks. _

_Angelica takes a shaky breath. And despite it all, fear, pain and an overpowering dread, her voice comes out controlled._

_"Nothing."_

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

"Ryora." I awoke to find Damon leaning over me, a frown creasing his brow. "You're crying." He stated softly, his hand cupping my cheek and brushing away the droplets. "Was it Angelica again?"

I nodded, swallowing the thick lump in my throat. A week had passed since the night of the Seance and every night afterwards I had experienced the same nightmare. After the third night, it had started to show. Elena and Bonnie were too polite to press me. Even though we had agreed that the secrets between the three of us had to stop, I didn't want to send them into a panic by telling them about the persecuted wiccan haunting my dreams.

Damon was not so easily appeased or even_ possible_ to side step around. He had demanded to know why I was suddenly jumpy, why I had gotten so pale. Why there were dark circles round my eyes and why I no longer seemed to be able to bare my own powers. I'd had no other option but to come clean.

He'd stayed every night since. Now, he sighed and wrapped his arms tightly round my frame. His chest rose against my back and I curved into his solid front. I was safe when he had a hold of me. I could put a distance between myself and Angelica. My grandmother seemed to know that too and raised no objections to his almost constant presence in the house. After she'd berated me for taking part in a seance in the first place...

"Have you read this?" Damon asked me the following afternoon. I sat in my grandmother's attic window seat, listening to the rain. We had been training again. The fruits of our labour lay scattered across the wooden floorboards, fragments of shattered pottery that Damon insisted had been worthless trinkets. He'd been lying but I hadn't had the will to argue. His distaste towards them and satisfaction at their demise hadn't required my senses to feel, I could see it plain as day. They had been his father's. The same unnerving knowing had told me. It had been growing. My grandmother said it was just my senses and powers getting stronger, explaining that nature had gifted wiccans with an intense sixth sense. That it was something I'd come to rely on.

Damon said it was creepy.

"Read what?" I asked, turning to find him eying up the ancient hardback placed on the table at the far side of the room. "Aradia? Yes, of course I have." I frowned, standing and crossing the room. Aradia, the large book that my family had passed down for centuries. Compiled of spells, incantations, information on creatures.. anything you can think of was inside Aradia. The pages tinged yellow with time, rough to the touch and baring a scent which was testimony to its age. I ran my hand over the leather cover, somehow still largely unscathed despite its maturity, and felt a chill - both thrilling and daunting - sail up my arm. Sometimes, when I was leafing through the book, it was almost as if I could feel all the past contributors watching me. Disconcering, I had come to avoid browsing and instead looked at it only in fits of uncontainable curiousity. Or if I had to.

"Can I.. touch it?" He asked, drawing beside my shoulder. I shrugged.

"I don't know.. will it let you?" The book was a life form of its own, to a degree. Capable of sensing the intentions of the reader and with the ability to move its own pages. Whether to aid or oppose whomever may be browsing through it depended on the person attempting to use it. Aradia had its own judgement and where it got it from was a mystery.

"One way to find out." He breathed, extending a hand towards it. Right before the vampire's fingers could make contact, Aradia moved. I jumped back, startled by it's shift out of Damon's reach. "Evidently not." He murmured. I swallowed, reaching down and opening it. Aradia returned to an inamiate object.

"Maybe it needs to learn to trust you." I suggested. His lips twitched upwards in a small smile as he watched me turn over a page.

"Maybe."

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**


End file.
